The sun, the moon and the Wolf
by mininaxoxo
Summary: The moon weeps for his beloved sun, he denies his wife and the wolf suffers only by a love that will never be reciprocated.- When he touched loved one?, When Luna will love him?. . -.Maybe we're just wolves for love and not be loved. -


**Hello I'm new here and I'm Mininaxoxo. This story is above steven and sapphire I hope you enjoy it. As you will see my mother tongue is Spanish I do not speak very good English but I could make this story translated by google translator jejejej n.n But before we continue with this I would like to very sincerely thank you for accepting me sweet monoxide in your community I hope to participate more in this place and to meet everyone's expectations. Without further ado I will put them below the features of the story.**

**Structure.**

- ... - (Dialogue)

-. Hey. - (Thoughts)

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**. - (Change of scene, with different characters)

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO. - (Change of scenery with same characters and another time)

Fash-black-(onset of memory)

End of Fash-black. - (End of memory)

(N / A:). - Author notes (only open a few)

**And very sad pokemon not belong to me but to their respective creators and this I do nonprofit only to distract a bit from the routine and frustrations of life.**

**Ok! Here we go! **

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Red, orange, pink and purple an explosive combination of these colors spread across the horizon known to many as blue sky. The divine sign that presaged the arrival of the star supreme to the underworld, like every day to rencontrarse with his beloved wife waiting for him tirelessly and with longing in his heart in the same place where only few have wanted as divine beings tread. Even for a measly second, a fleeting moment, but for the faithful loved enough said. Before returning to his post in the sea of stars. For the love he felt for her beloved husband was such that he would risk his life in that place of misery called earth just for him.

That gleam of light that bounces off the divine sky reflected in the eyes of a platinum of a silver-haired handsome young man of no more than 32 years, white skin, delicate face and manly. Good sized, stylish elegance and sophistication like his black-colored suit with purple stripes. He sighs at the sight. Sitting on a rock the place as he stroked his faithful companion metal.

In an infinite peace after a hard work in that organization and its small escape his beloved refuge where tranquility is all that at the end of their so heavy work and enjoyed with great passion, and patience to find wonderful things, gifts the life stories of simple minerals but combined make a beautiful reward for such work. If that's probably why she loves collecting stones that is what he expects of his life, that pay for all the effort devoted to even know that much but gradually getting closer but it seems life wants take a while more but it's okay to wait and continue its work as it always does.

Sighs as your mind wanders to a distant memory ...

**-. Flash back. - **

Inside a beautiful mansion that stands with marble pillars as smooth and polished like the tile floor voleados your shoes and painted it hits so repeatedly. His gaze lost in the huge golden chandelier resting on the roof of the house. Brightly illuminating the dance floor begins at the end of a beautiful carpeted stairs of a fabric as beautiful as the silk and gold thread burgundy and holder of a handrail in the same color. Continues its look lazy between the huge window that replaces the front wall reaching up to half of the roof and overlooks the beautiful landscaped gardens and equipped with variety of plants. And last but not least, strategically planted to create a maze of insurance for the amusement of the owners of this luxurious mansion.

He sighs once more closing his eyes only to meet with the figure of his father, his father wanted something chubby rejoiced in the adventures of the good Count Franz Liszt, a man in his 40 years as exaggerated as that mustache pirate tale Peter pan thinking it is the spitting image of that character only instead of an extravagant costume uses fashionable clothing unique but that if seeming to not want to lose that image wears a hat, dress with a huge pen. Like this gentleman if he has his two hands, but beside him is his inseparable friend more squat, plump large nose and maybe about 60 years being noted in his white hair and wrinkles pronounced. The Viscount Li'or Demeput. That, in his view, if we change that dress so neat and stylish 50 'in London for a red cap, a white striped shirt and blue and red pants. You'd think these two would represent these characters in a story. If he remember, Captain Garfield and Mr. Smith. Laugh at the thought.

Turning his head to his right side watches his beautiful mother, a good figure appearing about 30 years, platinum-eyes and gold-hair pleasantly chatting with the ladies, 44 similar to what she has while taking their fine silk gloved fingers of the red wine glass smiling and laughing with sophistication well ingrained in it in a way that there is so natural.

He looks left and sees his beloved friend Wallace in his next conquest, a tall brunette with exquisite pink dress accompanied by her dear friends smiling naively to such a "knight in shining armor." And he who had invited him to not feel as boring as the next opportunity now to invite his Metagross.

Tired, bored and annoyed look at most of the guests at the elegant party. As may be possible that these people only fix something as vain and superficial. That hide those feelings of vanity, jealousy, envy, greed and cruelty in those masks as makeup. Every person outside this circle would say they are angels, great personalities never achievable but that his whole life he has been accustomed to this is, except his parents, pure nonsense, shame of humanity. They are the dregs of humanity. Keep watching the hypocrisy that escapes from their mouths with every word, smile, gesture or look.

You can not over, no longer stand being here shuts his eyes tightly while covering his face with his hands, inhaling and exhaling. Trying to find the peace that only he can give favorite hobby. Another reason I love him so much that does not have to interact with people, not that it is antisocial, maybe a little, but if that escapes people like that for the fine.

That which looks up notes that it is the only being who wants to be elsewhere. There in a table of the house is sitting in his opinion a girl about 14 or 15 years. Skin white as snow, some wonderful eyes so blue sapphires that look like two gems, a beautiful brown hair properly fixed in half bun that falls below this other part of your hair to the tips freely undulating, for sitting, can be calculated I came to the knees if she were standing and in front a simple topknot as two locks that frame her pretty well and delicate face. With rosy cheeks and being so tight for his fine hands in boredom as her pink, semi-open and full lips. Her delicate brows contracted in a sign of fatigue and boredom.

She turns staring at something that makes getting your eyebrows in a show of anger and he following her gaze looks at a young age his apparent back in suits and elegant with a silly white hat. Observed again and sees the girl wearing a beautiful strapless gown of sapphire brings out his eyes, a good fabric at the waist and bust after it opens with a skirt to give the touch of feathers. The right side of the shoulder strap has a sapphire covered with roses of various sizes and little gems that bind to the same part of dress which begins the bust. She is wearing some nice black colored high heels, open, black ties arrive at your ankle. His ears are earrings with sapphire jewel and black pens each.

Now the dilemma is to keep watching as silly, because if it feels silly to be looking closely at a girl, or go talk to her. Do not think evil is you liked, though he admits that it is very nice, but since both are so tired of this strike up a conversation with her can make fun of suffering to be paid. So come to think carefully not plan to stay in the same place sitting sour his life, says Wallace, and first take advice from him and carried away.

With quiet steps goes to the table where there is such a lovely girl and this seems oblivious to your presence still engrossed in their world. Speak softly and seems to have no response yet from the above so it makes a sound with his throat to wake her but still shows no signs, no surrender to repeat the action again but this time a little harder and to his surprise had the great fortune of hear the voice more melodious, charming and heavenly deity can possess only one.

-. Yes, I'm Sapphire and yes, I'm friends with Ruby. And the answer is no. - Says wearily and boring girl. -

-. Sorry. - Try to understand what was said by the young and rencontrarse as it has lost something. -

-. Look.-Those sapphire eyes look so challenging their platinum eyes.- I do not know you promised Ruby, i lie, but tell that idiot that I won't dance with you, I'm fine so I do not need your charity and if you let me suggest, if you promised Ruby a board in exchange for dance with me, which is safer than if you do not need you can be a champion or whatever for you without the advice of that fool you just have to find you what fits you, find your style and be strong there. Practice, the prize does not reach that, you give your best.- Back to its original position.- You can now give you my message and let me pass quietly this "incredible evening."-

-. Flashes trying to analyze everything said by the girl. -._But what the hell you talking about?_ . - Forgive me but I did not come intending to dance with you. - In saying that the girl looks at him askance with his eyes dull. - I just came to ... _that I have gotten so nervous?_. - Think while trying to leave from their stupor and sudden calm those nerves. - I only came to ... -. looks away.- I was wondering if you would not mind to sit down?. - It smacks of mind. - _But who was that?_ . -

-. Of course not as desired. - Says just as educated as him, which somehow made him sad without knowing why. -

The young man sits in front of it while it returns to full bored watching the party guests, the young restless wondering what the hell happened to him so suddenly to change their plans, well at least no longer in the other table but does not know which one is better if being accompanied but with an aura or uncomfortable being alone and bored?. Unable to resist the young man breaks the silence.

-. The truth i did not come here to sit down. - The girl looks closely at such determination. - I noticed, i was not the only tired and annoyed at this event. And consider the idea of coming to talk to you we might not know and no reason to start a conversation but if you agree to try a little more fun can we make this time-out. -

-. All right. - The girl says flatly. -

young man of courage and weapon question again.- where you would like to be in this moment?. -

-. In the woods. - Says so calmly and naturally surprised the young. -

-. Can I ask why?. -

-.I love the open fields, I do not like being cooped up and less dressed like a circus monkey. I like being quiet peace that provides endless forests, feel the wind coming down my face. Smelling the sweet scent of forest and enjoy the beautiful views that nature gives us.- Says dreamily, lost in thought provoking a slight smile on the young.- What happens?.- Asked surprised and somewhat annoyed. -

-. Forgive me if I did feel offended but it's all I see otherwise moved for its tranquility and passion.- She blushes slightly without realizing that caused a bigger smile on the young.- Like you I would love to be far from civilization in the forests more exactly like you.- The Oji-blue looks surprised.- but with the difference that I would be locked in a cave digging to find beautiful gifts of life.-

-Digging?.-

-. I am a collector of gems, brings me peace of mind to feel the earth in my skin, smell the air that enters the cave and be amazed at the beautiful gifts of nature.- The girl smiles sincerely touched and happy to find someone who loves nature like her but not realizing that his companion takes a slight pink on your cheeks for that lovely view. -

-. It's great. -

The boy watches her closely, observed around again addressed her.- Do you think if we go out to the gardens of this place. This environment is not very comfortable either.- That said chivalrously rises and offers his arm.- Do you agree with me?.-

The brunette observes surprised and smiles again. - Of course. - Placed her delicate hand on his strong arm and rises gracefully accompanying the youth to the balcony is in front of the beautiful stained-made door. -

Once the girl was separated from the young and puts his hands on the railing of the balcony watching the beautiful gardens of ecstasy instead. Never get tired of seeing them every time he comes to this house even has fun playing in the unique labyrinth.

-. It's a beautiful night is not it?.- Back to start the conversation the silver-hair.-

-.I agree with you is a lovely night, at least acknowledge that this house, being a bit removed from civilization, you can clearly see the starry sky even a beautiful way of our galaxy.- Dice longed mind while watching the girl the sky -

-. The moon….which is beautiful today. Full moon is my favorite stage that you can appreciate the full splendor as beautiful satellite.-

-. She smiles again the young, it seems unable to do anything since he met the boy.- I also love the moon, I love so much.- Smiles slightly.- Some friends say I'm the moon.- The young man turns to do with the girl certainly knows how to interpret.- knows a little Greek mythology?.-

-.I has knowledge of it.-

-. Well a Greek goddess Artemis called then interpret it as the moon and my friends say I look like her that is also sometimes interpreted by the battles, like me that I love, is an excellent hunter and lover Nature also has a strong protective nature every living especially those pokemons (N / A: In this line is to the animals but the I changes and put the pokemons jajajja xD).- So say I'm the moon as well ..-

-. Besides... - The motivation to speak the oji-plated. -

- . In addition to an old story. -

-. What story?.-

-. Where it says that the Moon is Sun's wife and she always waits for him in the underworld to see him after his hard work even for a minute before going to heaven to fulfill its task. Although it must risk his life for him every day to be on earth.- She turn to look he and smile.- But I always say that exaggerate.-

-. The young man smiles as he looks closely and separates a slippery tufts of hair behind her ear.- No - He begins to say, staring at his eyes.- They are correct, are the moon, you are so beautiful as she .- The girl surprised by the act of the young man blushes and gives him a smile so wide and lowers his hand to his side.-

-. Tha-thank you. - said still surprised and flushed again turns the sky to observe the moon.- My name is Sapphire Birch sorry to have not told you my name before.- The surprised boy opens his eyes. -

-. Not forgive me for not introducing myself before I am Daigo Steven Stone, Sapphire Birch is a pleasure.- Says as he takes his hand and kissing her on her lips delicately causing another embarrassment to our little hero.- And what a beautiful name, not there may be a more perfect for you than that.- The girl to your heart's red and responds with a slight nervous because while it is released by his companion.-

Refilled in a quiet, deep watching the beautiful moon flashing in the sky and this moment of peace is interrupted again by the young.

-. Are you say likes the battles?. -

-. Uh?, Yeah!.- The girl smiles.- Like I love coaching, I am a pokemon trainer.-

-. Well what a surprise, I am a pokemon trainer too.-

-Seriously?.- Says excitedly. Brilliant.- we should have a battle one day, right now I'm traveling around Kanto but had to leave my journey to come to this party.- said upset and frustrated.-

-. He laughs slightly the boy.- Well I'm not traveling but like you I had to leave my position at Hoen to come to this party - The girl smiled and again resume their talks lost in her bubble without realizing that the time passes . -

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

-. After a laugh so contagious tries to control the girl to speak.- So umm ... you are 25 you do not look that age.-

-. Ah!, Not!, From what I see?.- Asked happy boy. -

-.I would say about 18 years.-

-. Well thanks for your words Madame so sweet.- While making a comically says reverently, placing his left arm back and playing with his right hand while leaning his heart. She laughs at such an act.

-. You're welcome, Mr. Stone.- Says similarly dressed while taking your hands, place your right foot over left, cross-media, like a ballet pose. And leans slightly, causing a laugh at young man.- And you're so mature as to not have fun with a game. - Asked the girl. -

-. To has a good entertainment no age Miss Birch.-

-. Well you say that we play in the garden, there you can also feel calmer you will be amazed by the beautiful plants there, you say?.-

-.I totally agree.- Genuine smiles. -

-. The girl is for the cheerful smile.- We'll be fun.- Said with his right hand while making the left of the young Steve causing a blush and a stupid smile. She cheerfully prepares to run when a voice interrupts them.-

-. Sapphire!, Sapphiree!.- We hear more about the voice.- Oh! Sapphire is good that you encounter.- -

The two tumbled to the owner of the voice and seen a boy with pale skin, eyes as red as blood, outlined in black eyebrows that twitched when looking at young people holding hands, sure that they did not realize that figure of about 17 years. Black suit, white dress shirt, unbuttoned black jacket and red tie slightly undone by giving it a youthful but elegant. Changing that view of sophistication carrying the white hat with a red tie with a picture of a white pokeball.

-. Ruby, What happens?.- Asked innocently the brunette.-

-. Leave to observe the youth joined hands and looks at the girl's blue eyes.- I came to tell you that it is time to leave, I was looking for so **we could go home**.- Says the last words stronger ensuring that the silver-hair listens carefully while watching it so challenging, ruby-eyes vs. silver-eyes.-

-. Oh!, it's time?, How quickly time passes.- Says sadly, it turns to the young Steven and smiles tenderly.- Thank you Mr. Stone was the most fun evening I could have. - Naming the notes as smiles as well.- I hope to see you again and have that duel, do not think that I forget.- Slowly release your hand while walking to the young man who ruby orbs keeps looking to silver-hair defying. The boy called Ruby takes the brunette for her waist pulling her toward him while walking to the entrance of the mansion.- See Mr. Stone. - Was removed in the Oji-blue hand. -

-. The Mr. Steven just stares at the place where it was the brunette, with a voice softly saying.-See you, Sapphire.–

** del Flash Back.- **

The silver-hair revolves his hair with his right hand_.- but that happens he?.- _he ask his-self.- _Why he had this memory?_.- He sighs again. That was grabbing a long time. Seven years to be exact. Its concentration is interrupted by a bell.

-. Good afternoon, Steven Daigo speech. - Answer his cell phone. -

-. * Steven, honey, where are you?, We are waiting for dinner. *. – He hears a voice of a woman seemingly on the line. -

-. The Dinner!.- Remember the plated-hair.- _Perhaps he was distracted by memories both?_. - Rose rapidly.- If breast on my way.- Hang up while returning to his inseparable friend Metagross and pulls his Skarmory to quickly reach their home.–

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

Rushes through the fine wooden floor of the great house into the living room near the dining room, knowing his mother was sure to be there waiting for the visit. Although at least he cares about is the visit but his mother was very persistent that came to dinner and arrived on time. He is usually late but this time if they are distracted and cause very strong. Keep running non-stop and stop at the big mahogany doors. He straightens his tie, jacket and hair. Enter the room quietly. Finding a room finely decorated with rustic furniture from the finest oak. Now huge windows were covered by curtains navy blue and silver threads. The room light blue and white borders. And in the center of the place was in a navy blue sofa with decorations in silver thread sat his mother, his father, Mr. and Mrs. Claus and of course the youngest daughter of Noel, Valme. A family sitting opposite each other and the center table of tea cups, insurance for the delay of the young.

Mrs. Noel a woman in her 50-plus years with some graying brown hair with a set of purple knee skirt, a purple jacket like his hat with a feather gray with gray heels and white gloves unmatched. Mr. Noel a grizzled man of 50-odd years in a gray suit, white dress shirt, black tie and gray suit. As he had a gray mustache. And finally the youngest daughter Valme. A girl with good body but not so provided, fair complexion, dark brown hair, not caramel as Miss Birch, but they did that?. Forgetting his mind slip notes the set of a blue dress straps attached to the waist and loose knee with black heels and a black jacket closed. He also had a blue hat, like dress, white gloves and her mother and her loose hair reached his shoulders.

-. Gentlemen, I regret the delay.- Makes a slight bow - Good night, good to see you here. -

-. Do not worry kid.- Talk to Mr. Claus.- We understand that the family business should keep you busy.- Then laughs happily.-

-. Thank you for your invitation to dinner.- Very politely says Mrs. Claus while tilting his head in greeting.-

-. It is a pleasure for us.- Young speaks Valme 25 years doing the same gesture of greeting to his mother.-

-. Well.- Mother speaking of Steve wearing a set of strapless red dress with a rose on the right side of his chest.- Since we all believe we can move to the dining room for dinner.- Said that all stand still escorted by the hostess.-

While Mr. Steven is a side greeting guests and receiving a flirtatious smile and a wink from the young Valme.- This is going to be a long night.- Young sighs bitterly.

..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..

He walked alone the young Daigo by the dark corridors of the house for dinner fortune was over. For him it was all a torture, not innuendo book by the parents of the young and their parents themselves that they made a cute couple and they expected a future wedding. And the young more than happy with that conversation helped. And you, that also was not worth your opinion?. He did not intend to marry her. Maybe that's why her mother was so persistent in not missing this dinner, but has years claiming to be married and have children who will not be so old when I have grandchildren. But he's wrong?, It is okay to want to have grandchildren, but that's his decision. Respect them, love them but in these cases did not have to interfere. Enough was that made him accept the family business when I just wanted to be a geologist.

He sighs again while watching the moonlight from a window of the hall. He approaches this and see the beautiful satellite. Like the time a full moon. So beautiful and charming only showing one side of her fear show their full face for fear of being rejected and judged on his face burned because of the anger and jealousy of her husband the sun. Who thought he had tricked the wolf friend was done and who was with her every day while waiting for her beloved sun. Who protected her, listened to and laugh. Who to her husband what to do, love it. But she was so in love with sun could not accept wolf more than a friend, despite the suffering that I cause jealousy sun has left and that she continued faithful to her husband. And wolf moon get so destroyed but before leaving he gave the power to see into the darkness and live in it. And he howls every night hoping that one day it has love for Moon.

-. When he touch it be loved?. When Moon heard a wolf and accept it?. When wolf will have a happy ending to that side of being more loving?.

-. Perhaps we wolves are destined to be loved only to love.- Steven says sadly. Who resumed his walk to his room.-

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

That particular morning everything around was so lovely, too lovely to taste. Everyone seemed happy about something or he had become a bitter?. Whatever it was. The joy dazzled all its glory. The flying pokemons sang beautiful songs to the sun. If that star that although he has not done anything to it literally feels anger towards that star. His mother woke up singing happy and his father smoking his pipe. In the office workers chatting pleasantly, others laughed and some even shared jokes. And he, cold. You will be going on.

Well would not matter, he go to visit his parents, as he had promised his mother to go to dinner back to their house, hoping that this time may not invite the Claus family.

But he decided to arrive early was not yet dinner time, even the sun could be seen on the horizon and his mother seems happy to see him. At least that is felt as happy running toward the screaming.

-. Love Guess what?.- Said his mother moved, more screaming. -

-. What about mother?.-

-. We have new neighbors, neighbor, do not lose.- Said hastily.- From what I saw was just a pretty girl but not fall ill go to welcome him. -

-. But... - Before he could protest his mother took him to drag winged mansion where new neighbors arrived.-

-. Here you give they a basket of pastries. - She gives his son a basket.- So you can see it better and start a conversation with her.-

-. When?, How?.- Asked the young man surprised.- Where did you get the basket?. -

-. Come on son does not get left behind.- Mrs. drag it back to the black gates that hid a beautiful garden decorated in oriental style. Rather, the facade of that house was a combination of Asian style between Japan and China but beautiful. Made of wood as thin as possible with marble pillars. Black and gold accents, red wine or some simple color of the wood.

-. Hello ma'am. - Speech Mrs. Stone a person from bondage.- I am Madeline Stone and he is my son Steven Stone wanted to welcome the new neighbors.-

-. Oh! Of course Mrs. Stone spent with confidence, our lady should be in accommodating some things but be happy to assist you.- Smiles with joy the little old lady showing her wrinkles with happy expression.-

-. Thank you.- And with that again takes up the family's Stone. Rather, one being carried by another.-

Arriving at the site entrance and the lazy bear mother rings the bell of the door listening to a slight "ding-dong". Suddenly you hear footsteps and doors open to reveal mahogany a beautiful girl of his 22 summers, wearing short shorts, black sneakers, a blue shirt tied in a knot at the front revealing her flat belly, a blue scarf his head with a painted white pokeball. The well-off sleeves to the elbows. Caramel brown hair tied in a bun but leave under this hair falling to her ankles and two locks that adorned her charming face. Snow-white skin, pink and fleshy lips, eyes so blue they seemed to hide the sea. And pink latex gloves, safe cleaning.

-. Good afternoon, in which I can serve?.- And possessor of a voice melodious, harmonious and heavenly.

-. Those eyes, those lips, that voice.- Think Steven remembering that girl. Open your eyes wide. - Miss Birch.- Answer Surprised.-

-. The aforementioned watches him closely and equally surprised gasp exclaims.– Mr. Stone.!. –

**..OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..**

**If you like to comment on the story, if they have questions about the history comment, discuss claims, complaints, comment, suggestion, comment, greetings comment.**

**Only with your feedback I know if the story has been to his liking and should continue to run you for your attention.**


End file.
